Raven: Beginner job analysis
Gender: Male Age: 24 Weapon Nasod Hand, One handed Sword ' '''Speciality ' :'His body were mods half as Nasod. He uses strong Nasod Arm ' :'and Quicken Blade works ' 'Personality ' :'After being modified as Half Nasod, he had revenge on the Belder Kingdom who made him suffer(before the modifications). However, he met Elsword and other friends then he gained his gentle composure once again. ' :'However, he does not talk and has a self-possessed mind. ' 'BackGround ' :'''A man, living day by the day has finally been promoted to Tactical Solider Captain at Belder Kingdom. Unfortunately, the Nobles of the land disliked Raven, thus framing Raven right to prison. However, his co-workers and fiance came to rescue him. Sadly, they were all caught and murdered by the Belder Kingdom Knights. It seems he was destined to die. Suddenly, 'King Nasod's'' 'Messenger' took Raven to King Nasod. ' :'King Nasod made a contract with Raven, for rebirth and power, he would conquer the Belder Kingdom. So he became Leader of Belder Rebellion with his anger. However, he met Elsword and his friends; also, he regained human's mind and he look over the world that what have he done untill now. ' :'He wants to repay what he has done in his path of revenge and destruction. So he teamed up with Elsword to look for the Elstone. ' : 'Combo ' 'combat combos ' 'zzzz ' 'zzzx ' 'zzxx ' 'xxx ' 'Dash Combo ' '→→zz ' 'Jump Attack ' '↑z ' '↑x ' 'Dash Jump Combo ' '→→↑zz ' '→→↑x ' '''Skills 'Maximum Cannon ' 'Basically you will get lv 1 for free as new char ' 'MP 100/ Cool time: 3 sec ' 'Use Nasod's power to twirl it ' 'Magic Attack 105%(multi hits) ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Burning Rush ' 'Basically you will get lv 1 for free as new char ' 'MP 10 each 1 sec ' 'Runs quickly and knock out the enemies ' 'Physical Damage 200% ' 'Master Lv 1 ' 'Basic Physical Defence Training ' 'Raise Physical Defence stat by 25 ' 'Master Lv 5 ' ' ' 'Basic Magic Defence Training ' 'Raise Magic Defence stat by 25 ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Cannon Blast ' 'MP 200/ Cool time: 10 sec ' 'Release the Power from Nasod Arm and it explode right front of him ' 'Magic Damage 306%(multi hits) ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Basic Physical Training ' 'Required to have Lv 5 'Basic Physical Defence' ' 'Raise Physical Attack stat by 75 ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Power Assult ' 'MP 200/ Cool Time: 10 sec ' 'Sonic moves to toward and cut and bash enemies ' 'Physical Damage 335%(multi hit) ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Basic Magic Training ' 'Required to have Lv 5 'Basic Magic Training' ' 'Rase Magic Attack stat by 75 ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Magic Accessorator ' 'MP 70/ Cool time: 10 sec ' 'Buff skill that increace Magic Attack stat by 20% for 35 sec ' 'Master Lv 3 ' 'Earth Breaker ' '**Required to have Lv 5 'Power Assult' ' 'MP 100/ Cool time: 3 sec ' 'Use Nasod hand to crush ground and the two rock pieces fall upon enemies close by Raven ' 'Shock damage = Magic Damage 70% / Rock Damage = Physical Damage 224% (small Aoe)(Based on Lv 1) ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Shield Accessorator ' 'MP 70/ Cool time: 10 sec ' 'Buff skill that increace Physical and Magic Defence by 40% for 35 sec ' 'Master Lv 3 ' 'Power Accessorator ' 'MP 70/ Cool time: 10 sec ' 'Buff skill that increace Physical Damage by 20% for 35 sec ' 'Master Lv 3 ' 'Chance Advantage ' 'X button's attack will not knock down enemies ' 'Master Lv 5 ' 'Seven Burst ' 'MP 300/ Cool time; 30 sec ' 'Required to have Lv 5 'Cannon Blast' ' 'Pull out the limits on his Nasod Arm and release deadly of 7 flames to eliminate front of his site. ' '6 Flames 293% of Magic Damage / Last Big Flame 545% of Magic Damage(muli hits about 5~7) ' 'Magnum Blaster ' 'MP 270/ Cool time: 25 sec ' 'Combine Sword and Nasod Hand to kill enemy ' 'Sword and Nasod hand Physical Damage 105%(multi hits) ' 'Nasod Hand Flame damage 126%(mulit hits) ' 'Character Development ' 'Over Taker ' 'If you picked this path, go here Over Taker ' 'Sword Taker ' 'If you picked this path, go here Sword Taker '